


Tame your Wolf | 驯服

by SithL0rdV4der



Series: Way Down We Go [2]
Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, donald as babysitter, x-24's perfect aftercare
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithL0rdV4der/pseuds/SithL0rdV4der





	

掠夺者小队里的每个人都知道他们的唐老大跟X-24睡了。

 

 

最开始是有人说看见他那天回来脚步虚浮，走路都拌蒜；又有人说看见唐老大脖子后面有个巨大的牙印，"那牙口，怎么瞧都不像是姑娘的"。

 

 

总之流言就这么传开了。

 

  

直到第二周的一天，内部网络上出现了一个视频。短短几十秒的画面里，唐纳德下身赤裸，被那个杀人机器按着头干得哭着求饶。镜头晃动得十分厉害，背景里还可以听到拍摄者粗重的喘气声。

 

 

尽管视频上传后不到三分钟就被删除了，但是它的传播速度之快，不仅小队里人手一份拷贝，甚至连几个研究所的小护士手机里都有。

 

 

流言被证实后，反倒没人敢再提起这事了。毕竟谁也不想早上起来发现自己的金属义肢里有个定时装置。看看何塞吧，偷拍的下场就和他一样。和往常一样去巡逻时，他的整条金属右臂突然爆炸了。可怜的何塞半个身子泡在血泊里，没几分钟就断了气。

 

 

掠夺者们很聪明，他们的老大或许是个喜欢被男人操屁股的婊子，但他首先还是个精通机械的工程师，随时都能让你意外身亡。

 

 

* * *

 

 

唐纳德和那只野兽的"意外"已经过去将近一周，他修好了自己的机械手，身上的淤青也开始由紫转黄。

 

 

他早上的时候收到了一条简讯，让他到下面来一趟。唐纳德花了大半天检查了每个孩子的房间，搜出了一麻袋违禁物品。又给右手做了全套的护理工序。

 

 

他终于走进电梯，按下了B3，那是关着X-24的地方。

 

 

 _我就是来看看，_ 唐纳德在脑子里辩解， _万一是莱斯找我呢。_

 

 

顶着白大褂们探究的目光，唐纳德径直走向X-24的房间。这是他第二次来这，他还记得路。

 

 

"你来了，"负责记录X-24的日常行为的医生走过来，"实验体想见你。"

 

 

唐纳德的视线越过医生，落在了他身后那个透明的房间。特制的钢化玻璃上满是裂痕，像是某种利器造成的。在他正对的那面玻璃上，深深地刻着三个字母：

 

 

_**DON（唐）** _

 

 

那歪歪扭扭如同孩童笔迹的字母把唐纳德逗乐了。他扬起一边的眉毛， _好吧，_ 他可没想到来这是因为这个。 

 

 

"实验体从昨天起就拒绝进入休眠程序，"医生继续说，"莱斯博士现在不在墨西哥，我们联系了他，但还没收到回复。"

 

 

唐纳德点点头。

 

 

"明白了，所以我就是来当保姆的对吧？"

 

 

他脱下外衣，露出黑色的紧身背心。抬头看了眼门上贴的"严禁携带武器进入"，又把他的枪抽出来，当啷一声扔在一旁的桌子上。

 

 

他走进房间。里面的陈设十分简陋，只有一张床、一张矮桌和一个马桶。X-24静静地躺在床上，手垂在床侧，看起来像睡着了。

 

 

唐纳德小心翼翼地向野兽靠近，全身肌肉紧绷着。他可不会天真地被面前这个男人温顺的姿态欺骗，并且很确定床脚的那一小摊血不是他自己的，而应该是属于某个倒霉的医护人员。

 

 

他在离X-24还有两步远的地方停了下来，清了清嗓子。

 

 

X-24睁开眼，牢牢盯着他。见他没有动作，唐纳德伸手拿起桌子上的注射器，针筒里的黄色液体发出荧亮的光。

 

 

"听说你最近好像不太乖，狗狗。"

 

 

野兽皱了皱鼻子，喉咙里发出了不太赞同的咕哝声。唐纳德又走近了些，一屁股坐在了床沿。

 

 

"你爸爸出差去了，所以我在这。听着，帮我个忙好吗，你得休眠了。"说着将针头凑近对方的颈侧。

 

 

X-24突然抬臂，抓住了唐纳德的握着针管的那只手。唐纳德神经高度紧张，顿时被吓得一激灵，差点把药剂滋在24的脸上。

 

 

"你能不能别总是突然行动？"

 

 

对方没有回应，反而坐起来。两条长腿就这么从身后盘上了唐纳德的腰，X-24圈着他，鼻子贴在他的肩膀处，深深地吸了一口气。

 

 

 _操，_ 唐纳德被锁在对方的胯间，觉得自己的耳朵发烫， _他刚刚是在闻自己吗？_

 

 

这个诡异的拥抱维持了几秒，唐纳德感觉到野兽勃起了，硬邦邦的一块凸起顶着他的后腰。他赶忙向外瞥了一眼，庆幸那个医生已经走了。他清了清嗓子，打算让X-24从他身上下来——

 

 

野兽的手灵活地解开了唐纳德的裤链，隔着内裤揉搓他的老二。下体的突然暴露让唐纳德红了脸，他清晰地感受到野兽在他身后变得更硬了。对方拉下他内裤的边缘，开始套弄起他的阴茎。没几下，唐纳德下面就起了反应，他自从那次之后还没有释放过，任何一点刺激都能让他轻易勃起。他不禁在想X-24是不是也和他一样。

 

 

野兽的动作几乎可以称得上是小心翼翼，他生涩地抚慰着唐纳德。他的手掌上有粗糙的茧子，拇指蹭过他的马眼，引得唐纳德一阵战栗。另一只手从背心下摸上了他的小腹，把他的肚子像揉面团一样搓圆捏扁。坚硬的胡茬抵在他的肩膀上，耳后传来一阵阵湿热的呼吸。随着X-24手上的动作越来越快，唐纳德下腹的酸涩感不断积累，呼吸也开始加重。

 

 

突然，远处传来了的靴底磕地面的声音。唐纳德顿时弹了一下，野兽随即收紧了握着他阴茎的手上的力道，他的身子又软了下来。脚步声离他们越来越近， _不，_ 唐纳德在内心大喊， _别过来。_

 

 

X-24腾出一只手覆上了他的双眼，他陷入彻底的漆黑中。脚步声越来越慢，最终在房间前面停下了，来人似乎发现了里面正在发生的事。唐纳德在黑暗中想象他会看到什么，X-24——像个大型树袋熊一样抱着他，给他打飞机。光是想象这个画面都让唐纳德险些缴械。

 

 

野兽继续套弄着他，在 _第三个人_ 面前。他重重地向上拉拽，又慢慢地向下揉搓，把唐纳德渗出越来越多的前液抹到阴茎上。他狠狠地握起拳，掌心摩擦着柱身。唐纳德羞耻至极，想到黑暗中有人在看，脸便烧得通红。他肺里的空气仿佛都被X-24抽走了，他需要更多的氧气。他大张着嘴，过了几秒才意识到他根本没在呼吸。

 

 

野兽含住了他的耳垂，将它叼在嘴里轻轻啄食。手指刮过他龟头的沟路，唐纳德眼前闪过一道白光。快感瞬间席卷了他，他呻吟出声，全数射在了对方手心里。

 

 

遮挡他的手拿开了，唐纳德睁开眼，走廊上空无一人，那人不知什么时候已经离开了。

 

 

X-24抬起手，上面湿哒哒的全是他的精液。他把手指放到嘴边，一根不落地吮吸起来，仿佛在享用什么美味一样。

 

 

唐纳德简直无力评价了，他残存的理智告诉他趁现在赶紧把这该死的药打进野兽的脖子里。然而他内心深处的另一个声音却告诉他—— _那只蠢狗还硬着呢。_

 

 

唐纳德·世界上意志力最差的一坨屎·皮尔斯站起来，把自己的裤子提好。X-24的脸上瞬间浮现出失望的神情，裤裆还撑着一个巨大的帐篷，看起来无比可怜。这模样极大地满足了唐纳德。

 

 

 _他以为你要走了，_ 那个声音对他说。

 

 

他跪下来，直直地跪在野兽的两腿间。手指拉开拉锁，一根完全勃起的老二热情地跳了出来，弹在了唐纳德脸上。他用左手圈住了这根阴茎，上下撸动起来。

 

 

他用自己平时喜欢的手法套弄着X-24，四根手指包裹着柱身，大拇指轻轻摩擦着铃口。感觉到对方绷紧了身体，他又加重了力道。野兽的喉咙里开始溢出低沉的呻吟，前端渗出一股股前液。

 

 

唐纳德看着这根布着青筋的阴茎，不禁口干舌燥起来。他想要尝尝它。他伸出舌头，重重舔过他的马眼。X-24闻起来很棒，像是海水混合着高潮的味道。唐纳德知道自己想要这个。

 

 

他吞吐着对方的老二，它实在是太大了。唐纳德有点呛到了，但还是用舌头费力地包裹着它。龟头顶着他的喉咙，他的口水从嘴角流出来，眼角湿湿的。

 

 

X-24看起来完全失控了，眼眶通红。他的脊背弯成了一道弧线，双手抚摸着唐纳德的金发。粗糙的舌面碾过他的茎身，他浅浅抽插了几下，唐纳德反射性地收缩喉咙。深喉的快感过于强烈，野兽发出痛苦的呜咽声，太舒服了。他哆哆嗦嗦地射出来，浓稠的精液一股脑灌进了面前的人嘴里。

 

 

唐纳德咽了个干干净净，生理性的泪水从眼角流了下来。他抬起头，跟野兽赤裸裸的目光撞上。他牵起嘴角，给X-24露出一个痞痞的坏笑。

 

 

"好了，狗狗。现在可以睡觉了吗？"

 

 

他拿起针管，找准位置，刺进X-24的颈侧。这次对方没有反抗，他只是安静地看着唐纳德。

 

 

几秒钟后，野兽闭上了眼睛。

 

 

唐纳德用手背蹭了蹭嘴角。

 

 

他想的没错，只要他给这只野兽他想要的。野兽自然也会给他他想要的。

 

 


End file.
